User talk:PNR
Admin Hello PNR, thank you for your contributions to this wiki. Would you like to be an admin here? I am an admin but I don't come out here often recently, so I was going to request bureaucrat powers from Wikia so that I can give others adminship to assure that the wiki is always well cared for. Let me know if you are interested in being an admin, and I'll see what I can do. ZEM talk to me! 00:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I will still be an admin. Actually, I don't even know everything about Theodore. I know tons more about Thomas the Tank Engine than Theodore. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Template:Episodes Yes, that sounds like a great idea! By the way, I'm working on getting the power to make you an admin. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me. ZEM talk to me! 19:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Happy New Year! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Being an admin That sounds great, between me and you, we should be able to keep this wiki looking good and growing. ZEM talk to me! 22:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) hello I just like to say hello, so........ Hello! Um...... I,m wondering do you know Theodore's real birthday? Do you know if Theodore and his friends are still in the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic?--Molly the Valiant 02:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Museum yea, it's in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. I have not been there yet but I wish to go there and see the real Theodore Tugboat.--Molly the Valiant 04:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Episode list No I don't. Sorry. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help! I'm sorry, but I really do not know the order of the episodes... ZEM talk to me! 07:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re Episode List I love to help, but I really don't know any other sites with episodes in order. I,m really sorry :( I look for other sites about Theodore episodes too, but I have no luck either. I hope that one of us can find something. Thanks for asking though :) --Molly the Valiant 18:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Site notice? Go ahead. Sounds like a great idea. ZEM talk to me! 03:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rules? I'll see what I can do! :) ZEM talk to me! 04:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) seasons Well....I can't find anything of what seasons those episodes are in, but I remember one time were I was looking for other theodore tugboat links and i saw something that said that there were 6 seasons. It was a while now so I,m not really positive. I'm thinking that maby those episodes you listed were season 6. Lol, that's the best I can do.:) --Molly the Valiant 17:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) pictures oops lol sorry aboat the benjamin pic, thanks for fixing that.I also added another pic on northumberland and two on big harbor:)--Molly the Valiant 03:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :No I only have VHS, I wish I had DVDs but no. I used a camera to take pictures.--Molly the Valiant 03:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh I also take pictures off of my laptop screen when I watch Theodore on youtube.--Molly the Valiant 04:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, sorry about that,I try to edit the pics and rename them.--Molly the Valiant 17:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh lol, that explains why I can't seem to edit them. Well.... that stinks. Um I can tell you. The pic with Northumberland sleeping is from Theodore and the hunt for Northumberland. The pics with the tugboats sleeping, the harbor at night, and Benjamin sleeping are from Rebbeca and the snore. The one with the part of the harbor in day time I forgot were that one came from.--Molly the Valiant 17:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :No sorry, I don't have that book, but I'll look at it and see if I can do anything:) --Molly the Valiant 17:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wait, I just looked in the gallery and that pic of the book is from Danparker, he's a member too, he could help you with that one:)--Molly the Valiant 17:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Your welcome, and thanks for letting me know.:)--Molly the Valiant 22:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC)